


I like it when my body hurts because of you tho

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, bottom!taeyong, pwp with a bit of a plot, this is to celebrate nct debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Taeyong meet in an empty practice room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it when my body hurts because of you tho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koshitsu_kamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/gifts).



 

Jongin wasn’t surprised to feel a warm body pressing itself to his back, skinny arms circling his waist. A small smile tugged at his lips and he squeezed the hands linked on his tummy. “Hi,” he breathed out.

“Missed you, _hyung_.” Came the reply.

Chuckling, Jongin turned around and pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead. “How is it to finally be able to stand on stage?” he asked, carding his fingers through the boy’s white hair.

“Exciting!” he smiled widely, his eyes glinting.

Jongin hummed and smiled back, hugging him close to his chest. They stayed in the same position for a little while as Taeyong excitedly told him about his busy day. Jongin kept silent for the most part, only throwing in comments here and there.

“And so I was really nervous, all eyes were on me and-” Taeyong cut himself off and gasped as Jongin’s lips found his. “What was that for?”

“You’re just so cute,” Jongin cooed. “I can’t resist you.” He pecked Taeyong’s lips a few times, pushing him gently until the boy’s back hit the wooden door with a soft thud. Taeyong’s hands gripped Jongin’s shoulders tightly as he tiptoed to respond to the innocent but lingering kisses. He shivered as Jongin crowded him against the door, his body blanketing Taeyong’s, his mouth becoming more eager as minutes passed.

Taeyong instantly knew what would follow and moaned in anticipation. Chuckling, Jongin’s hands slid under Taeyong’s white sweater, marveling at the softness of his lithe body. The boy looked so small and vulnerable in his arms. Jongin would feel bad to taint his innocence if he didn’t know better, but Taeyong was the one who sought him out after all. Besides, he was an adult now.   

When Jongin’s fingers found his nipples, his thumbs rubbing them gently, Taeyong arched his back and groaned. His hands traveled from Jongin’s shoulders to his hips, his fingers caressing his lower back in a teasing manner. Jongin pinched his nipples and drew back, helping Taeyong out of his sweater, leaving him half-naked in the practice room. He took off his own shirt and cupped Taeyong’s face to kiss him deeper, licking into his mouth and biting his lower lip sensually.

As Jongin felt his cock beginning to stir in his pants, he smirked and rubbed his crotch against Taeyong’s. The boy let out a breathy laugh and palmed him leisurely through his slack, humping Jongin’s thigh. “Tease,” Jongin growled, stopping his hand and holding it above Taeyong’s head in a loose hold.

Taeyong looked up and licked his lips. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Jongin bent down, bringing his face closer to Taeyong’s. Their eyes locked. “Really now?” he whispered.

With twin smiles, their lips met in a hungry kiss. Tongue battling, teeth clashing and fingers fighting to take purchase anywhere they could reach, they moaned in tandem at the intensity of their embrace. Taeyong was the first one to snap, unbuttoning Jongin’s jeans with nimble fingers, pushing the fabric until it rested around his thighs. In the meantime, Jongin’s hands found Taeyong’s butt and he squeezed it hard, urging him on.

Taeyong grunted and broke the kiss, attaching his lips to Jongin’s neck and making its way to his chest, all the while sliding his back against the door to fall onto his knees. Jongin bit his lips and threaded his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, canting his hips up when the boy tugs his boxers down, curling a hand around his hardening cock.

Taeyong’s eyelashes fluttered and he smiled before engulfing Jongin’s cock into his hot and wet mouth, sucking on the tip. Jongin moaned loudly, tightening his grip on his lover’s hair as he threw his head back in pleasure. Taeyong swirled his tongue on his length sensually, licking the slit, then went back to suck on it expertly, bobbing his head up and down.

Jongin fought the instinct to fuck his mouth and pushed him away gently, grabbing his arm to help him up. Taeyong let out a cry of surprise but easily complied as Jongin practically tore off his pants and boxers, leaving him bare to the world to see. Then, kissing him soundly, he gripped his thighs and lifted him up. Taeyong wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist and circled his arms around his neck, gasping as his back hit the door once again.

“I want to fuck you,” Jongin offered, nosing at his cheek tenderly.

Taeyong’s breath hitched audibly. “What are you waiting for?”  

Jongin’s gaze darkened at the words. He squeezed Taeyong’s ass once, his fingers spreading his butt cheeks apart until the tips of his pinkies breached his hole. Jongin groaned at the wetness he felt there and immediately caught Taeyong’s mouth in a bruising kiss. “You’re really something else,” he chuckled.

The boy smiled cheekily. “Are you going to fuck me now, _hyung_?”     

Surging forward once more, Jongin devoured his tempting lips, too turn on to resist ravishing his lover. Without waiting, he then guided his aching cock to Taeyong’s hole and slowly bottomed out. They moaned when Jongin started moving his hips in circle, letting his lover adjust to the intrusion. Pressing open mouthed kiss to Taeyong’s neck, Jongin waited until he was fully relaxed to slide out, before roaming back in.

Taeyong let out moans and groans as Jongin fucked him hard and fast against the door, making sure to hit his sweet spot dead on at each thrust.  They hadn’t much time until someone would look for either of them so they needed to make it quick. Jongin dreamt to make love to his boyfriend, but it was a luxury they couldn’t have yet. Until then, their encounters had to stay secret and relatively quick.

Jongin kept snapping his hips into Taeyong, making sure to bring them both as much pleasure as he could since he knew they were limited by the time. Gripping Taeyong’s thighs harder, his thrusts became erratic yet powerful. Taeyong was letting a litany of “ah, ah, ah” as Jongin’s cock filled him in, going deeper and deeper.

“I’m going to come,” he stuttered, his eyes closing.

Jongin gritted his teeth in concentration and rolled his hips until his boyfriend climaxed, coming untouched on his own stomach with a strangled gasp. Satisfied, Jongin pulled out and gently let him down, holding Taeyong up with an arm around his middle. Mouthing at his boyfriend’s neck, he wrapped his free hand around his cock and jerked himself off. Taeyong’s hands traveled to his sides before squeezing his ass, murmuring encouraging words to make him come.

Jongin grimaced at the feeling of come on his hand. He should have brought condoms. Next time then. Looking up at Taeyong’s sleepy but content face, he grinned cheekily.

“You’ll sleep well tonight,” he teased him, nosing at his cheek.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, slapping his chest. “Shut up.”

“Dream of me tonight,” Jongin whispered, catching his lips in a slow and sensual kiss.

Taeyong hid a smile and combed his hair when Jongin drew back to retrieve their clothes. They dressed up hastily, stealing kisses in between, before finally parting ways. Taeyong tiptoed to peck Jongin cutely on the cheek and his boyfriend smiled at him fondly. 

“Go away before I locked you up here with me for the whole night!” Jongin groaned, pushing him away.

Taeyong laughed. “I wouldn’t mind, you know it.”

Jongin’s smile became soft and he nodded. “You need to rest, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Like you, you mean?” Taeyong deadpanned.

Jongin glowered at him. “Lee Taeyong!”

“I love you too,” he singsonged, before opening the door and running away from his boyfriend.

Chuckling at his antics, Jongin stared at the closed door for a long moment, deep in thoughts. His phone brought him back to reality.

_Btw my body hurts more from you fucking me than dancing you know_

_No more fucking then_

_!!!!!!!!!! never mind !!!!!!!!!!_

_I need to be the responsible one, so no more d for you until you’re done with your comeback mister_

_I like it when my body hurts because of you tho_

_Flattery will get you nowhere Lee Taeyong_

_but oppa_

_stop sexting me you lil shit and go to sleep_

_‘kay don’t be mad *buing buing*  good night hyung love you_

_Good night, love you too_

 


End file.
